<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starscream Meets Wulvar by FoolishGlint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573260">Starscream Meets Wulvar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint'>FoolishGlint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starscream Meets Cryptids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Referenced Emotional Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream meets a stranger who wishes to break a vicious cycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starscream Meets Cryptids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starscream Meets Wulvar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was heavy with the sound of Vehicons marching. It was another search party, looking for him. Starscream watched safely from his hiding place as they followed the false trail he had created. They must be incredibly stupid if they think he is this stupid.</p><p>“He went this way!” shouted one Vehicon eagerly. As they traipsed merrily, Starscream felt a pang of trepidation. He was trapped on a disgusting planet, caught in a crossfire between two factions while missing a vital organ. If he allowed himself to be caught and he pleaded his case to Megatron, perhaps he will show mercy and allow him back into the fold.</p><p>Yes, Megatron would take him back, he always did. Then the nights of sleeping on a cold floor would be a distant memory. Daily rations of processed energon, no more scavenging. Starscream made up his mind, and began to emerge, and then he noticed that something was watching him from the clearing.</p><p>It looked like a wolf-human hybrid, and it stood on two legs. It continued to stare brazenly, but its eyes were gentle and somehow Starscream knew that it meant no harm.</p><p>“Hello Starscream, how is your evening.”</p><p>How shockingly polite.</p><p>“It was wonderful until you showed up,” Starscream answered with indignation ,“Tell me, are you by any chance affiliated with that large bird who insulted my intelligence?”</p><p>The wolf-man cocked his head to the side in a surprisingly cute wolfish way.</p><p>“Yes and no, it’s a bizarre and confusing situation. I apologize if she insulted you, she tends to lose her tact when she is frustrated, he said bowing his head.</p><p>Starscream narrowed his optics.</p><p>“I accept your paltry apology. Now leave.”</p><p>The wolf-man shook his head, “Actually, I have business with you.”</p><p>“Well I don’t have business with you, so leave!” Starscream said as scathingly as possible.</p><p>The wolf looked at him with a complex emotion, pity, sympathy, compassion, and concern.</p><p>“You plan to return to your oppressor, don’t you.” </p><p>The look on Starscream’s face was proof enough. Panic ensued.</p><p>“You! How do you know!” </p><p>Was this thing omnipotent, had he been reading his thoughts this whole time?</p><p>The wolf-man laughed lightly, but it didn’t ease Starscream’s alarm.</p><p>“I have no clairvoyant abilities. You are just surprisingly predictable.”</p><p>Starscream’s panic was replaced with fury.</p><p>“Is this going to be a trend or something? Weird beasts just show up and mock me and then leave.”</p><p>“Our intentions are not to offend you, but merely to help you,” the wolf-man said carefully.</p><p>“No thank you,” Starscream snorted; “I already have my life figured out. You are not needed.”</p><p>“Then why are you going back to him.”</p><p>The wolf-man did not specify who, but they both knew who he was.</p><p>“Well obviously I’m going to kill him and take my rightful place as leader of the Decepticons. He’s not going to be a problem for much longer”, Starscream said with confidence.</p><p>“And why do you want to lead the Decepticons.”</p><p>Starscream puffed out his chest and spread his wings out.</p><p>“Because I’d be the best leader in all of history. Once I’ve taken command of the Decepticons, I’ll use the resources to wipe out the Autobots, and usher in a new Golden Age for Cybertron.”</p><p>The stranger was silent for a bit, mulling over his words. Then he spoke.</p><p>“I think you crave to rule because you have low self-esteem. I think that in your youth due to your differences you had trouble connecting with your peers. I think that as a defence you created a persona of false narcissism in hopes that your peers would think themselves inferior and give you the praise you desperately crave. I think you’re desperate for approval to the point where failure causes extreme stress and panic.”</p><p>Starscream said nothing, but he began to tremble as the words sunk in. Shaking with rage he raised his arm and aimed his missile at the offending person. He fired. The wolf-man dropped to all fours and deftly sprinted out of harms way. Starscream leapt out of the tree without his usual grace and gave chase.</p><p>He tore through the forest, gouging trees as his angry screams echoed throughout the wood. Starscream cornered him eventually. He approached the wolf person, missile trained on him. There was only the noise of the cicadas and the glow of the fireflies.</p><p>The wolf-man was looking at him with that emotion in his eyes again.</p><p>Starscream fired. And missed. By a lot. He couldn’t shoot him. Starscream couldn’t shoot him because he couldn’t see through his tears. He fell to his knees, sobbing. The wolf-man said nothing this time, instead he sat next to Starscream and gently took his hand. </p><p>No words were spoken for a long time, and eventually Starscream calmed. He didn’t let go of the others hand.</p><p>“He won’t stop hurting you, even if he has a change of heart. He will continue to belittle your efforts, he will humiliate him, and control you. He will never let himself die by your hand or machinations. You cannot go back to him. He will never let you thrive. You can survive without him. You are so much stronger than you think.”</p><p>Starscream let out a weary exhale.</p><p>“I am so tired, and I do not even know who you are.”</p><p>The other smiled,” I am Wulvar, and originally I’m from Scotland.”</p><p>Starscream sat up in surprise.</p><p>“Scotland! But that’s across the sea, and last I checked, your kind do not fly,” he said with suspicion.</p><p>Wulvar chuckled a bit.</p><p>“It is true that I do not fly. I travel through the Folds.”</p><p>“What are the Folds,” Starscream asked with only more questions.</p><p>“The entire universe is folded over itself and created multiple layers that can be traversed, if one is skilled enough. In fact, the Space Bridges your kind build essentially tears through the layers, forcing a path.”</p><p>Starscream looked at him with more confusion.</p><p>“Ah, I suppose I should demonstrate,” he said.</p><p>Standing up, he took Starscream’s hand, and there was a ripple in the air, and then they were by the Harbinger. Starscream turned to Wulvar with excitement.</p><p>“You have to teach me how to do that.”</p><p>Wulvar shook his head,” Maybe someday, but I must go. I much prefer the climate of Scotland to this desert. But I sincerely hope that you will take my lesson to heart. Also, if you’re feeling down, you should visit the giant cactus in the nearby canyon.”</p><p>And with a shimmer, he disappeared. And Starscream felt a small glimmer of hope, that his future was going to okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>